


Honey, make this easy

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Toxic Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: You've played the role of supportive girlfriend enough times by now to know how it works.You smile prettily on his arm, keep your mouth shut and above all else - behave. Tobio doesn't have to remind you of what'll happen if you don't.Of course, it's not so simple when somebody else catches onto your act.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 314





	Honey, make this easy

“… I love you.”

Always an afterthought, grunted out like it physically pains him to say the words. 

His dark eyes search your face, the grip he has on your wrist unrelenting so you force a smile and nod, “I know.”

There’s a distinct flicker of displeasure that crosses his face that makes your heart rate spike, but he doesn’t pass further comment. He doesn’t like it when you lie, but that doesn’t mean he always appreciates your honesty. 

You know the drill by now. You stick by his side, hand enveloped in his, you smile prettily, keep your mouth shut, you behave and when he tugs you towards the bathroom half way through whatever event you’re currently attending, you let him hike your dress up over your hips and fuck you as roughly as he wants, and you don’t make a goddamn sound.

It’s easier for both of you if you try not to think about how this became the norm. 

His lips press fleetingly against yours. “I swear to god, you better be on your best fucking behaviour tonight…” he trails off, fingers brushing along the leather of your choker (your _collar_ , let’s be honest), fingering the silver pendant that hangs from the ring in the centre. The threat is unnecessary, yet it still sends a shiver running down your spine.

You remember just fine what happened last time Kageyama decided you’d stepped out of line. 

“You’re mine, remember that,” he growls, and you don’t even have time to formulate a reply before he’s grabbing at your wrist and tugging you inside. 

It’s hard not to flinch when all eyes suddenly turn to focus on the two of you.

“Kageyama, you’re late!!” Hinata yells, unperturbed by the harsh scowl the setter sends his way.

A tall blonde with glasses standing by the bar glances over the two of you and scoffs, “Glad you could grace us with your presence, _your highness_.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue, “Would’ve been here twenty minutes ago if _somebody_ hadn’t held us up,” he mutters, and the grip on your wrist tightens.

You force out a sheepish laugh and lean against him, letting him wrap his arm around your waist, “Totally my fault, sorry.”

“Nonsense, we’re just glad you’re here,” a handsome brunette says, sliding up to the two of you and clapping a hand down on Kageyama’s shoulder.

“Daichi,” he acknowledges with a short nod. 

Daichi Sawamura - the Captain during Tobio’s first year, if your memory serves you right - grins before turning his attention to you. “And you must be Y/N, right?” 

Another man - this one with silver-grey hair and an impish grin - approaches before you have a chance to answer. “We’ve heard so much about you, glad to know you’re not just a figment of our Kageyama’s imagination,” he adds with a pleasant laugh.

You cheeks heat and you nod your head shyly, “It’s nice to meet you both,” you offer, mostly because it’s the only safe option you can think of. Tobio doesn’t like it when you talk to other men (or anyone, really) but you can’t just ignore them entirely. 

Fingers flex into the soft skin of your waist and you swallow tightly, heart thrumming like a hummingbird’s inside your chest. It’s going to be a long, long night.

***

Slowly but surely you’re introduced to the team. Well, introduced is probably a bit of an exaggeration. It’s more like Kageyama circles the room, catching up with his old teammates while you hang off his arm, drink in hand, speaking only when spoken to, and even then as little as possible - the pretty, perfect, _obedient_ girlfriend. 

Still, it’s hard not to smile when Hinata bounces up. Out of all of Tobio’s ex teammates, he’s the only one you actually know (he _was_ the one to introduce the two of you, after all) and he has absolutely no qualms in throwing his arms around you in a warm hug despite your boyfriend’s tight grip.

“Y/N, I can’t believe you’re still with this dumbass! I thought you had better taste than that,” he laughs, oblivious to the harsh glare Tobio’s shooting his way. “But I’m really glad you’re here! Did you catch my last game? I told you my receives were getting better - I totally kicked ass out there! Even this idiot,” a thumb jerked towards your boyfriend, “was impressed. Admit it Kageyama, you were impressed, right?”

And on he prattles, barely stopping for breath. It’s refreshing - his exuberance, the infectious joy that he radiates like the little sun that he is. You’ve missed him so much, but while Tobio regards most of your friends with barely concealed disdain, he _hates_ the relationship you have with Hinata. Though he’d never admit it out loud, you know it irritates him to no end that you were friends with him first.

You’re reminded of that by the way that his fingernails are starting to dig painfully into your skin. You don’t need to glance up to see the tightness in your boyfriend’s face - you can imagine it well enough - the way that muscle in his jaw twitches even as he laughs when Hinata makes some stupid comment. No, you know that with every second that Hinata’s attention if focused on you is a tally working against you, a transgression you’ll have to be punished for, but-

Hinata’s clueless, bubbly - a little tipsy already, and he has no idea how very close Kageyama is to snapping or what this harmless little conversation will cost you later.

_A hand knotted in your hair, another crushing your windpipe as he viciously ruts his hips against yours, his thick, throbbing cock tearing through your insides..._

Eventually the sight of more food being brought around pulls him away, and you can only wince when Kageyama whirls you around to slam you up against the wall, knocking the air from your lungs. “Are you enjoying yourself, baby?” he hisses into your ear.

In the dim lighting of the room, it might look like he’s trying to steal a sneaky kiss. With the way that he towers over you, nobody looking would see the way that your eyes widen as his hand wraps around your throat - not squeezing, not yet - just enough so that you can feel him there. “I thought I told you to fucking behave, not whore yourself out to my friends.”

“Tobio, I-”

“Shut up,” he growls, and then he does kiss you. His lips move harshly against yours and even as you shake under his grip there’s a pang in your heart - it shatters all over again. You remember when he used to kiss you sweetly, when he’d look at you like you were the most beautiful creature on earth and he’d hold you like you were made of glass.

You remember when he was your entire world, the loving boyfriend you never truly believed you deserved - but the one you loved regardless. 

He breaks away with a low huff, eyeing you for a long moment before shoving himself away, “I need a drink. Don’t move.”

And then he’s stalking away, and you’re left shaken and trying to right yourself like you hadn’t just had your boyfriend’s hand wrapped around your throat. 

You heave in a breath, letting your head fall back against the wall as you blink back tears. 

“Y/N…”

Your heart leaps into your throat and on instinct you flinch, curling in on yourself even as your head snaps towards the sound.

Standing a few feet away, eyes wide and slack jawed, was the silver haired man from before. Sugawara, your brain helpfully supplies. He must have just come back from the bathroom around the corner.

He might not have seen. _Please dear god, let him not have seen._

You lick your lips, bringing a hand to rest against your chest in an effort to calm your racing heart, “Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!” you say, plastering what you pray to god is a convincing smile across your face. “They should really put a bell on you or something.”

But Suga doesn’t laugh, and your heart sinks. He takes a single step towards you and you can’t fucking help it - you skitter back, eyes darting behind you to make sure that nobody had seen.

He stills, arm half outstretched for you, and a crinkle appears between his brow.

Another glance darts over your shoulder, this time in search of your boyfriend. You spot him standing over near the bar, trapped under Tanaka’s arm as he and the other shorter guy - Nishinoya? - chat away. He hasn’t glanced up yet, but you know it’s only a matter of time. He’s pissed enough as it is, you really don’t want to push your luck tonight.

“Excuse me,” you murmur, ducking your head politely, but the moment you turn to move, Suga seems to snap out of his daze, reaching out to snatch at your wrist.

You flinch at the sudden contact and to his credit, Suga’s eyes widen even further and he drops your hand like he’s been scalded. Instead he raises his palms in front of his chest and takes a tiny step closer. “How long?” he asks. 

He almost looks angry.

Your smile falters for a split second, “I-I’m sorry?” you reply, playing clueless. 

One look at the frown on his face, and you know that he’s not buying it for a second. “How long has he been treating you like that?”

You open your mouth to tell him that you honestly don’t know what he’s talking about, that whatever he saw - whatever he _thought_ he saw - must have been a trick of the light, but all that comes out is a flustered squeak. You flatten yourself against the wall like you’re trying to disappear entirely, and an entirely involuntary glance behind you informs you that, yes, Tobio’s still at the bar and no, he hasn’t noticed you and Suga sequestered in the dark corner he left you in.

Even in the dim lighting, it’s impossible to miss the way that Suga’s eyes soften and fill with pity when you turn your attention back to him. With exaggerated slowness, like you’re a wild animal he’s trying not to startle, he offers you his hand again, “Come with me.”

You hesitate, and he sighs, biting on his bottom lip. His own eyes dart to look towards Kageyama, but his hand doesn’t drop. “It’s not a crime to get a little fresh air,” he murmurs after a moment. “It’s a bit warm in here, don’t you think?”

You find yourself nodding along with him. Trembling fingers reach for his, and you try not to think about how warm his hand is as he leads you out the side door.

It’s embarrassing how quickly you fall apart the moment the cool night air wraps around you. The door hasn’t even swung fully shut and you’re almost on your knees _sobbing_ and Suga - a man you barely know - has his arms wrapped around you, cradling you, hand rubbing your back as you cling to him like he’s a lifeline.

He’s oddly quiet when you start to talk. You tell him about how you met, the imperfectly perfect start to your relationship. He was sweet in the early days - awkward maybe, a little rough around the edges, but he tried for you. You tell him about the first fight you had with Tobio, how he’d gotten so angry he’d nearly punched a hole through your wall, how everything had devolved from there. In a trembling voice you tell him about the jealousy. The possessiveness. How he’d driven a wedge between you and your friends, and then done the same with your family. You recount the first time your boyfriend had hit you. The first time that you’d tried to leave, how he threatened to tie you to his bed and fuck you until you _broke_ if you ever so much as mentioned leaving him again.

You tell him how he’d cried as he held you afterwards, the soft words and gentle touches as he begged you not to go - he didn’t mean it, he loved you so, so much, he’d never do anything to hurt you. 

It might have been easier to believe if the bruises hadn’t already bloomed across your skin.

Suga listens and doesn’t say a word. The steady thumping of his heart as he holds you against his chest is your tether as confession after confession falls unbidden from your lips. You barely know him - he’s Kageyama’s friend - or ex teammate you suppose - he has no reason to trust you, to care at all, but as his thumb strokes your shoulder and he tucks your head under his chin you feel… safe.

But that doesn’t mean that your gut doesn’t recoil when he coaxes you to stand and tells you, in no uncertain terms, that you’re not going back inside. “I’m not letting him lay another finger on you, do you understand?”

And you hate the part of yourself that panics, that urges you to turn around, run back inside and find Tobio and hope to god that he hasn’t noticed your absence. Maybe if you beg prettily enough, he won’t hurt you too badly for this. You’re scared - terrified really. Your heart’s pounding like a drum against your ribs, and you feel like you might be sick, but Suga’s hazel eyes are calm and steady as he stares at you - unrelenting, even in their kindness.

He still hasn’t let go of your hand.

“I’ll take you somewhere safe tonight, and tomorrow we can figure the rest out, but you’re not going back to him.”

You swallow down your nerves and manage a minuscule nod and a shaky smile - the grin that he rewards you as he squeezes your hand is almost _dazzling_ and it makes your stomach flutter. 

There are a thousand questions that swirl in your head as Suga leads you towards his car, not the least of which is why he’s even doing this for you at all, but you can’t bring yourself to voice them as he opens the door for you and helps you in.

“Everything’s gonna be okay, I promise,” he tells you, and you find yourself nodding hesitantly along with him. You don’t believe him, not really, but you want to so _desperately_ , and tonight that’s enough.

Maybe he’s right. 

He doesn’t say much as he starts up the car, though the soft smile he shoots your way makes it a little easier for you to breathe. You try not to think of Kageyama, the confusion that’ll quickly devolve into fury when he notices you’re gone. Suga promised to take you somewhere safe tonight, and though you’re still not entirely sure why you do - you trust him. At this point you don’t even care _where_ he’s driving you, so long as it’s far away from your soon to be ex.

You're thankful for the radio, the soft melody of a familiar song eases your racing heart and fills the silence between you two. The car’s warm, cozy almost, and maybe it’s because of the alcohol, or maybe because your emotional outburst has left you utterly wrecked, but you don’t fight it when your eyelids grow heavy and start to flutter shut.

Tomorrow will be a new day, you have to believe that.

You’re on the very cusp of unconsciousness when Suga speaks again, quietly so as not to disturb you, “I’m going to take _such good care of you_ , sweetheart.”

The hand that caresses your knee is warm and gentle, but the only response he gets is a soft, sleepy mumble.

Sitting across from you in the driver’s seat, Sugawara grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it - kudos and comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
